Trinity Soul
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Akashi Tetsuya, merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga Akashi, namun ia tinggal di Tokyo bersama dengan bibinya dan Daiki. Setelah pernikahan bibinya, baik Tetsuya dan Daiki memutuskan untuk kembali ke daerah asal mereka, Ayanagi dan menetap bersama Seijuurou. Namun, banyak keanehan yang terjadi. Bro!AkaKuro. Incest(maybe). Fantasy.


Angin berhembus dengan kencang, air laut bergerak dengan liar, membuat beberapa orang yang berada diatas kapal sedikit khawatir akan datangnya badai.

Seorang pria bersurai scarlet memejamkan matanya, meresapi angin laut yang berhembus membelai paras tampannya. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka matanya—menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna merah-emas yang terlihat begitu memesona. Ia mengamati dalam diam anak buahnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Pria itu mengernyit ketika salah satu anak buahnya memanggil namanya, mengatakan jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Tanpa membuang waktu ia pun menghampiri anak buahnya.

Air laut dibawah sana tiba-tiba menjadi tenang.

Katrol yang digunakan untuk menggerek puing kapal selam yang tenggelam tiba-tiba tidak bisa berfungsi.

Manik dwiwarna milik sang pria memicing ketika mendapati air laut yang tiba-tiba terlihat bersinar terang.

Merah darah...

Rambut itu...

"Nii-san, tolong aku..."

**Trinity Soul**

**1/?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**OC** © Kuro Kid

**Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. OOC. Sibling!AkaKuro. Fantasy. Incest (maybe)**

Chapter 1: Aku Pulang

"Tetsu! Oi! Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ menggoncang tubuh mungil orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir.

Sang pemilik tubuh itu membuka matanya berlahan, menampilkan sepasang iris _azure_, "Aku baik-baik saja Daiki-nii. Ada apa?"

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_, Aomine Daiki, menghela nafas, "Kau mengigau. Tubuhmu gemetaran. Kau yakin baik-baik saja Tetsu?"

Surai _baby blue_ itu bergoyang seiring pemuda mungil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daiki—mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak ingin ditanyai lebih lanjut.

Daiki kembali menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku sahabat masa kecilnya itu, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih lanjut. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat, lebih baik kau jangan tidur lagi." Ucapnya sambil kembali membaca majalah yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Pemuda mungil bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu tidak menjawab ucapan sahabatnya. Ia sibuk memandang hamparan awan yang terlihat dari jendela pesawat yang saat ini ditumpanginya. Pikirannya kini kalut.

Dalam mimpinya, ia bertemu dengan seseorang, dan juga seorang makhluk aneh yang selalu mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Sosok orang yang ditemuinya itu tidak asing lagi untukknya.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah darah.

Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar. Entah mengapa, setiap ia teringat sosok gadis itu, tubuhnya akan bereaksi aneh.

Masih terngiang didalam benaknya, bisikan sang gadis.

"_Selamat datang kembali, Tetsuya."_

.-.-.

"Ah, sial, badanku pegal semua." Gerutu Daiki. Ia meregangkan badannya yang serasa kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

Tetsuya yang duduk disebelah Daiki menatap pemuda itu khawatir, "Kau baik-baik saja Daiki-_nii_?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri? Apa kepalamu masih pusing?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Sudah tidak."

Daiki mengulas senyum tipis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin minuman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sedangkan Tetsuya, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri, terlihat ia tidak terganggu dengan suara bising diluar sana yang masih bisa terdengar di ruang tunggu.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu berjengit ketika merasakan sensasi hangat yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Daiki yang sudah kembali dan menempelkan segelas kecil minuman hangat.

"Minumlah. Cuaca sedang dingin hari ini." Ucapnya. Tetsuya mengangguk, tangannya meraih gelas kecil yang ternyata berisi coklat hangat.

Daiki menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Tetsuya, "Jadi, kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita meninggalkan kota ini?"

Tetsuya yang menyesap minumannya melirik Daiki, matanya menerawang jauh kedepan, "Entahlah, 6 tahun mungkin?"

Dahi Tetsuya mengernyit heran ketika mendapati Daiki justru tertawa.

"Astaga, kau benar Tetsu. Ternyata sudah lama sekali. Jika saja si nenek lampir itu tidak menikah, mungkin kita masih akan menetap di Tokyo. Hah, padahal tidak masalah jika kita tetap disana meski dia sudah menikah Tetsu."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Daiki-_nii_, aku tidak enak dengan Bibi Riko. Kita sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya. Lagipula, jika kita tetap tinggal disana, itu hanya akan mengganggu Bibi Riko dan suaminya."

Daiki memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar ucapan temannya itu. Yah, apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya memang ada benarnya. Lagipula rasanya canggung jika dua orang remaja tetap tinggal dirumah seorang wanita muda yang baru saja menikah.

Pemuda bersurai navy blue itu tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia menoleh kearah Tetsuya yang masih memandangi coklat hangatnya, "Kau sudah menghubungi Akashi?"

Tetsuya menatap Daiki melalui sudut matanya, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Akashi? Aku juga Akashi, Daiki-_nii_."

"Bukan kau, tapi Seijuurou."

Tetsuya menggeleng. Ia meletakkan gelasnya dibangku kosong disampingnya, kemudian ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Aku tidak tau nomor telepon _Nii-sama_, tapi Bibi Riko memberikan alamat rumahnya."

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu menatap tidak percaya pemuda mungil disampingnya, "Kau serius? Kalian ini keluarga, tapi kenapa tidak punya nomor telepon satu sama lain?"

Kali ini pemuda mungil itu terdiam, "Aku hanya punya nomor telepon rumah."

Daiki menghela nafas, ia menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran kursi, matanya menerawang kedepan, "Padahal keluarga Akashi hanya tersisa kalian berdua."

"Dan saling tidak mengetahui nomor telepon satu sama lain." Sambung Tetsuya. Daiki melirik kearah sang pemuda mungil yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela yang terletak dibelakang mereka.

Daiki merasa sedikit iba dengan Tetsuya. Jelas terlihat dari manik azurenya jika pemuda itu sangatlah kesepian. Belum lagi dengan berbagai hal aneh yang sering dialami oleh Tetsuya. Ia jadi sering kali menyalahkan kakaknya yang tidak pernah peduli dengan keadaan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Susah juga punya keluarga seorang kepala kepolisian. Jarang mendapatkan libur dan juga super sibuk. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan lagi cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang polisi." Gumam Daiki.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan temannya itu, "Kepala polisi juga mendapatkan liburan Daiki-_nii_."

"Ah sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi membahas hal ini. Lebih baik sekarang kau kuantar pulang." Ucap Daiki. Ia mengambil tas dan kopernya, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya.

Namun, sebelum beranjak dari ruang tunggu bandara, manik _azure_ Tetsuya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bersurai merah darah yang berdiri diantara orang-orang yang lalu lalang disana.

"_Nee Tetsuya, kau merindukanku bukan?"_

.-.-.

Lampu ruangan serba putih itu menyala dengan terang. Di dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat dua orang pria dewasa yang tengah mengamati sesuatu. Seorang pria bersurai hijau dengan jas labnya dan seorang pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang memakai jas biru tua dengan _name tag_ Akashi Seijuurou.

Sang pria bersurai hijau melirik kawannya yang masih serius dengan kegiatannya.

"Dengan ini sudah ada 3 korban dari kasus _Reverse_." Ucap pemuda itu pada kawannya.

Pria bersurai _scarlet_ yang ditanyai terdiam. Ia masih terfokus pada laporan yang diberikan oleh Midorima Shintarou—sang pemuda bersurai hijau.

"Tubuh korbannya terlihat seperti ditarik keluar _nanodayo_." Lanjut Shintarou.

Shintarou menatap tajam mayat dihadapannya, "Bagaimana bisa seseorang berakhir seperti ini?"

Seijuurou mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tubuh sang mayat.

"Tidak ditemukan perbedaan pada mayat ini dengan mayat sebelumnya. Detailnya bisa kau lihat sendiri didalam laporan." Ucap Shintarou seolah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda dihadapannya.

Shintarou menarik kain putih yang tadinya hanya menutup sebatas dada hingga menutupi keseluruhan tubuh sang mayat. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, "Sangat disayangkan, ketiga korban masih siswa SMP."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seijuurou melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, dengan diikuti oleh rekannya.

"Bukankah, adikmu juga sudah SMP? Bagaimana kabar kalian berdua _nanodayo_? Kalian baik-baik saja bukan? Aku bertanya bukan karena aku peduli _nanodayo_." Tanya Shintarou begitu mereka sampai dipintu depan. Setelah ini dirinya harus menyerahkan beberapa laporan kepada atasannya, begitu pula dengan Seijuurou. Pria itu harus kembali kekantornya dan mengecek perkembangan dari kasus ini.

Seijuurou menghela nafas, rekannya ini masih saja _tsundere_.

"Begitulah." Jawab Seijuurou singkat. Manik dwiwarnanya memandang sendu langit biru diatasnya. Warna yang mengingatkannya pada sang adik.

.-.-.

Sepanjang mata memandang, yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih yang menumpuk disisi jalan serta menutupi beberapa bangunan. Suara-suara dari pancaran air otomatis yang berada dijalan menjadi musik tersendiri yang menjadi pegisi suara dalam perjalanan Daiki serta Tetsuya.

Dua manusia berbeda umur itu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Daiki yang sibuk dengan ponselnya—dan beberapa kali menggerutu tidak jelas—sedangkan Tetsuya sibuk memandangi pemandangan disekelilingnya.

Perasaan rindu membuncah dalam dirinya. Sudah sangat lama semenjak terakhir kali ia kesini.

6 tahun bukan?

Semua yang ia lihat disini tidak terlalu banyak berubah, masih sama seperti ingatan yang terakhir ia miliki.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, memori-memori sewaktu ia masih kanak-kanak datang silih berganti memenuhi ruang otaknya. Membuatnya tidak merasakan lelah akibat berjalan kaki.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ yang berjalan disampingnya tidak kuasa menahan senyum. Ia bersyukur, ketakutan yang selama ini ia khawatirkan tidak terjadi. Pemuda mungil itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan terkesan menikmati apa yang ada disekelilingnya.

Daiki mempercepat langkah kakinya, mengingat sebentar lagi keduanya akan sampai dikediaman Akashi.

Setelah mengantarkan Tetsuya, dirinya akan pulang kerumahnya. Yah, dari awal ia hanya bertugas untuk menemani Akashi Tetsuya, seorang pemuda mungil berusia 14 tahun yang juga sahabat masa kecilnya. Daiki tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana mereka bisa berteman, padahal selisih umurnya dengan Tetsuya cukup jauh, yaitu 3 tahun.

Terkadang, persahabatan bisa menjadi hal yang tidak terduga.

"_Anou_—bukankah rumahku lebih besar dari ini?" heran Tetsuya. Daiki yang mendengar suara Tetsuya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ternyata mereka telah sampai dikediaman Akashi. Daiki mengernyit, ia memandangi bangunan didepannya dengan cermat, seingatnya bangunan itu tidak berubah sama sekali dari terakhir ia lihat.

Ah, dia sepertinya tau mengapa Tetsuya berkata seperti itu. Maka dari itu, tangan Daiki bergerak mengacak rambut Tetsuya, ia tersenyum lebar ketika si surai _baby blue_ menatapnya bingung.

"Dulu kau 'kan masih kecil."

Tetsuya bergumam mengerti. Ia pun segera berlari kecil menuju halaman rumahnya. Manik _azure_nya menatap segala hal yang berada disana. Palang nama, hiasan rumah, dan segala hal yang berada diingatannya dulu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

"Oi, Tetsu. Berikan kuncinya padaku. Setelah itu kau bisa melihat-lihat sepuasmu." Ucap Daiki sedikit berteriak karena posisinya yang berada jauh dari Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengangguk. Ia pun menghampiri Daiki dan memberikan kunci rumah yang dulu pernah diberikan kepadanya.

Daiki tertawa kecil ketika melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Kelihatannya Tetsuya sangat merindukan tempat ini, sampai-sampai dirinya seperti terlupakan begini.

Daiki pun memilih untuk segera membuka pintu sementara Tetsuya masih asyik dengan kegiatannya. Mereka harus cepat masuk, udara dimusim dingin sangat ekstrim, ia tidak mau Tetsuya yang cenderung memiliki daya tahan tubuh lemah menjadi sakit.

Pemuda itu mengernyit ketika kunci yang diberikan Tetsuya tidak cocok dengan lubang kunci pada pintu rumah tersebut.

'_Apa Tetsu salah memberikanku kunci?_' batin Daiki heran. Ia pun memeriksa kunci tersebut. Terdapat huruf kanji yang bertuliskan Akashi—sudah pasti itu adalah kunci rumah ini. Tapi kenapa tidak cocok?

'_Gzzz. Sepertinya si_ teme _itu mengganti kuncinya.'_ Batin Daiki geram. Ia memasukkan kunci itu kedalam kantongnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah kotak disamping pintu.

Penasaran, Daiki pun menekan tombol yang berada di kotak tersebut. Ia menggeram ketika menyadari jika kotak tersebut adalah kunci _password_. Jika begini mustahil mereka bisa masuk kedalam. Kunci tidak cocok, dan tidak tau kata sandinya.

Dalam hati, ia sudah menyusun rencana untuk memberi pelajaran Akashi Seijuurou—orang yang menjadi kakak dari Tetsuya. Ia tidak peduli jika usia Seijuurou berada cukup jauh darinya. Orang seenaknya seperti Seijuurou harus diberi pelajaran.

"Daiki-_nii_!" panggil Tetsuya.

Pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya, ia berjalan kearah suara Tetsuya yang sepertinya berasal dari belakang rumah. Daiki pun beranjak kesana, ia menemukan Tetsuya menunggunya di jalan sempit disamping bangunan rumah utama.

"Hutannya ternyata masih ada." Ucap Tetsuya. Daiki mengernyit heran.

'_Hutan?'_

Tidak mau terlarut dalam rasa bingungnya, Daiki memilih untuk mengikuti Tetsuya yang kini berlari-lari kecil menuju belakang rumah.

Ah, sekarang Daiki ingat. Jalan ini adalah jalan yang membawa mereka ketempat dimana dulu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jadi, hutan yang dimaksud Tetsuya adalah hutan dimana mereka dulu sering bermain. Tak disangka, Tetsuya ternyata masih mengingat tempat tersebut.

Langkah Daiki terhenti ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya diarea hutan yang dilindungi oleh beberapa pagar. Pohon-pohon disini semuanya tertutup oleh salju. Beberapa batang pohon yang terpotong juga tertutup oleh tumpukan salju putih.

Seketika, Daiki merasa seperti nostalgia. Masih jelas diingatannya, sewaktu dirinya kecil, ia sering menghabiskan waktu disini dengan keluarga Akashi dan juga Satsuki—yang merupakan adiknya.

Daiki melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Tetsuya yang berdiri di bagian sisi hutan yang menyerupai taman dengan dua buah ayunan disana, selain ayunan, ada beberapa batang pohong yang sudah ditebang yang memiliki ketinggian bervariasi.

Tetsuya meloncat kearah salah satu batang pohon yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Manik _azure_nya memandang tempat ini dengan penuh kerinduan.

Daiki menghampiri salah satu batang disana, tangannya membersihkan tumpukan salju yang menutupi batang tersebut.

"Yang itu 'kan? Pohon tempat Daiki-_nii_ berdiri." Ucap Tetsuya sambil menunjuk sebuah batang pohon yang terlihat tinggi dan letaknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Daiki tersenyum, "Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya dengan baik Tetsu."

"Seingatku dulu Daiki-_nii_ selalu kesusahan jika mau naik." Balas Tetsuya sambil menatap polos Daiki.

Daiki mengehela nafas, "Yang kesusahan itu Tetsuna, bukan aku. Dia sampai menangis karena tidak bisa naik."

Tangan Daiki kembali mengais gumpalan salju disana. Ia tersenyum sedih, "Dia itu... tidak banyak berpikir."

"_Gomen_."

Daiki menoleh, ia menemukan sosok Tetsuya tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis, "Karena kami kembar, jadi aku akan menggantikannya berbicara."

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu tersenyum tipis, ia tidak membalas ucapan Tetsuya, melainkan mengacak surai _baby blue_ itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Dua pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada batang-batang pohon yang ada disana. Tatapan dua pemuda itu menerawang ke masa lalu.

Bayangan seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah darah melintasi benak mereka. Seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan saudari kembar dari Tetsuya, Akashi Tetsuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita tidak pernah bermain dengan _Nii-sama_ disini, bahkan sepertinya kita tidak pernah bermain dengannya." Ucap Tetsuya memecah keheningan.

"Kau mungkin tidak ingat, dulu kita cukup sering bermain bersama. Lagipula dia itu sangat menyayangimu." Balas Daiki tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Hatinya merasa lega ketika mendengar kakaknya menyayangi dirinya, meski itu tidak langsung dari mulut sang kakak, namun, untuk saat ini begini saja sudah cukup. Manik matanya menatap kincir angin besar yang tidak jauh darinya. Kincir tersebut berputar akibat hembusan angin.

'_Untuk saat ini, itu saja sudah cukup._'

.-.-.

Disalah satu gedung kepolisian daerah cabang Ayanagi, terlihat Seijuurou tengah memeriksa dokumen yang berisi beberapa korban dan juga calon korban dari kasus yang tengah ditanganinya saat ini.

Seijuurou menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran kursinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat bagaimana kondisi dari beberapa korban.

Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shintarou, tubuh korban terlihat seperti ditarik keluar. Kulit yang terlihat terbakar, serta organ dalam keluar dari tubuhnya.

Ini semua terlalu aneh. Jelas sekali bukan manusia pelakunya, karena itu tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana bisa tubuh korbannya terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Jika seandainya memang manusialah pelakunya, maka Seijuuoru berani bertaruh jika orang itu adalah orang _pscyho_.

DRRT DRTT

Lamunan Seijuurou langsung buyar ketika ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar, ia pun langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika mendapati nama anak buahnya dilayar ponsel.

KLEK

"Ini aku."

"_Kaichou!" _

Seijuurou mengernyit, "Kataima, ada apa?"

"_AAAARGHH!"_

Seijuurou tersentak.

Sesuatu telah terjadi.

.-.-.

Sirine polisi terdengar saling bersahutan disalah satu tempat yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Terlihat pula beberapa polisi yang sibuk berjaga disekitar arena tersebut.

Beberapa polisi terlihat tengah memeriksa seseorang yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri didekat pagar kawat.

Salah satu polisi yang telah selesai memeriksa keadaan orang tak sadarkan diri itu beralih pada orang dihadapannya, "Tolong panggil namanya."

Orang yang disuruh pun mengangguk, ia menyentuh pundak orang yang dimaksud, "Kataima-_san_! Kataima-_san_!"

Nihil. Orang itu tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, kali ini sang polisi yang mencoba, "Kataima-_san_, kau mendengarkanku?"

Tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut, terlihat Seijuurou tengah berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa polisi.

Begitu sampai ditempat tersebut, manik mata Seijuurou memicing. Banyak noda darah yang berceceran ditempat tersebut, dan darah terbanyak ditemukan di sekitar area kepala. Tak jauh dari situ, terdapat dua buah tas yang telah diberi tanda oleh polisi setempat.

Salah seorang petugas kepolisian memungut sebuah benda menyerupai dompet yang keluar dari salah satu tas yang berada disana. Ia bermaksud untuk menyerahkannya kepada Seijuurou—selaku kepala kepolisian yang juga menangani kasus ini. Namun, seorang pria bermantel hitam yang merupakan kepala penyelidikan menghalanginya.

"Narazaki, apa itu milik sang korban?" tanya pria tersebut.

Petugas yang dipanggil Narazaki itu mengangguk.

"Perlihatkan kepadaku." Perintah pria itu.

Narazaki memandang ragu, "Tapi, setiap barang bukti yang berkaitan dengan kasus _Reverse_ harus diberikan kepada—"

"Sudahlah, perlihatkan saja." Potong pria itu sambil mengambil paksa benda tersebut dari tangan Narazaki.

Pria itu mengernyit, benda yang merupakan barang bukti tersebut adalah sebuah kartu pelajar dari siswa Naginamori Gakuen.

"_Kaichou_ memerintahkan ini, bahkan menggunakan bawahanku tanpa izin dan menyebabkan mereka berdua lumpuh. Tidak mungkin aku akan diam saja." Ucap pria tersebut.

"Lumpuh? Itu karena _sindrom Apati_ bukan?"

Pria itu mengangguk, ia menyerahkan kembali barang bukti tersebut kepada Narazaki, "Lebih baik kau segera serahkan ini kepada _Kaichou_."

Begitu Narazaki menerimanya, pria tersebut langsung pergi, begitu pula dengan Narazaki, pria itu bergegas menemui Seijuurou yang sedari tadi menunggu ditempat dimana korban pertama kali ditemukan.

"_Kaichou_, ini tanda pengenal milik korban." Ucap Narazaki sambil memberikan benda tersebut kepada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menerimanya dan mengamati dalam diam, lalu ia menatap tajam Narazaki, "Aku ingin memastikan satu hal, hubungi dua pengawal yang waktu itu kutugaskan."

Narazaki mengangguk paham, ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi dua orang yang dimaksud.

"Ini aneh." Gumam Narazaki.

Seijuurou yang tengah berpikir menatap tajam Narazaki, "Kedua pengawal itu tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Seharusnya mereka sudah bangun sekarang."

DEG

Seijuurou langsung bergegas meninggalkan lokasi. Ini persis seperti apa yang sudah ia prediksikan sebelumnya, maka, ia pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana dua pengawal yang ia tugaskan itu berada dengan mengendarai mobil.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, mengingat jarak antara kedua lokasi itu tidak terlalu jauh. Seijuurou menambahkan kecepatan mobilnya begitu gedung apartemen tempat kedua bawahannya bertugas telah terlihat. Manik dwiwarna miliknya memicing ketika mendapati lampu salah satu ruangan tersebut menyala dengan tidak wajar.

"Benar-benar seusai prediksi." Gumamnya.

.-.-.

"Sialan, sebenarnya kemana si _Teme_ itu?!" umpat Daiki. Ia menatap jengkel keluar jendela restoran dimana ia dan Tetsuya tengah berada.

Sedangkan Tetsuya, ia terlihat menikmati makanannya dengan tenang, tidak terganggu dengan Daiki yang sedari tadi sibuk merutuki kakaknya.

Yah, bagaimanapun, ini salah mereka sih, baik dirinya, maupun Seijuurou. Jadi, Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk diam saja daripada harus terkena omelan Daiki.

"Padahal udara dimalam hari sangat dingin, belum lagi sekarang adalah musim dingin. Apa dia lupa jika adiknya itu ringkih terhadap hawa dingin?!"

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia meletakkan sumpitnya diatas makanannya yang masih tersisa cukup banyak, ditatapnya datar Daiki, "Aku tidak apa-apa Daiki-_nii_."

Daiki memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sosok didepannya, ia pun memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan ponsel. Terkadang, berdebat dengan Tetsuya hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih buruk.

"_Nee_ Daiki-_nii_, bolehkah aku memesan makanan penutup?" tanya Tetsuya. Matanya masih fokus menatap papan menu yang berada dimeja mereka. Daiki melirik kearah papan menu, seketika ia ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok ketika melihat menu _vanilla cake_.

"Terserah kau saja. Dasar penggila _vanilla_." Cibir Daiki. Tetsuya hanya tersenyum dan menekan tombol di papan menu tersebut.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"

Dua pemuda itu serempak menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tidak jauh dari meja mereka, bukan hanya mereka berdua, namun beberapa pengunjung restoran juga menatap kearah sumber suara.

Seorang gadis bersurai _silver_ panjang yang baru saja berteriak. Gadis itu hendak memukul seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang berada dihadapannya, namun, entah apa yang terjadi, gadis itu justru terjatuh.

Sang pemuda yang melihat itu tertawa meremehkan, ia menunjukkan secarik kertas dihadapan sang gadis. Gadis itu terlihat semakin kesal, ia pun mengambil kertas tersebut dengan kasar dan segera pergi setelah mengambil tas dan juga mantelnya.

"Oh ya, nanti aku akan memberikan pelajaran kepada kakakmu itu. Meskipun tidak memberikan nomornya, setidaknya dia bisa membiarkan kita masuk kedalam rumah 'kan? Jika membawamu pulang kerumahku itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan." Ucap Daiki, mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya dari kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil—senyum geli, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, ia paham dengan maksud Daiki memperburuk keadaan. Yang dimaksudnya itu pasti Satsuki, gadis bersurai merah muda yang sangat hiperaktif.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun." Ucap Daiki lagi.

Kali ini Tetsuya menatap sejenak sosok sahabatnya, lalu beralih lagi memandang ke luar jendela, seolah pemandangan diluar sana lebih menarik.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ada beberapa hal yang sedikit mengangguku."

.-.-.

Seorang pria terlihat tengah menindih seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah di sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan dua buah gedung tinggi. Jika ditelusuri lagi, terdapat dua orang pria paruh baya yang tak sadarkan diri di salah satu ruangan apartemen milik sang gadis.

"Semuanya akan segera berakhir. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Ucap pria itu. Gadis yang berada dibawah kendalinya itu semakin meronta tatkala melihat seringai dari sang pria.

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, sebuah bayangan keluar dari tubuh sang pria, semula bayangan itu berukuran sebesar tubuh sang pria, namun kelamaan semakin besar. Bayangan yang menyerupai monster berwarna hijau dengan sulur-sulur berwarna kuning.

Sulur-sulur itu semakin lama semakin panjang, hingga pada akhirnya beberapa sulur mengenai tubuh sang gadis. Ketika sulur itu ditarik dari tubuh sang gadis, keluar bayangan serupa. Namun, banyangan milik sang gadis berbentuk serupa dengan pemiliknya dan berwarna putih.

Terlihat seperti roh.

Tubuh gadis itu meronta hebat ketika bayangan miliknya semakin tertarik kearah bayangan hijau milik sang pria. Semakin dekat bayangan tersebut ditarik, maka semakin hebat pula tubuh sang gadis meronta.

Bahkan, keadaan tubuh gadis itu terlihat seperti ditarik, kedua mata yang melotot dan lidah yang menjulur ketika bayangan putih miliknya hampir ditelan oleh bayangan hijau yang memerangkapnya.

Sang pelaku tersenyum senang ketika mendapati ekspresi korbannya. Pria itu baru saja akan mengakhiri perbuatannya sebelum matanya menangkap sosok pria muda yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pria itu tersenyum meremahkan, "Apa lagi sekarang? Setiap kali ada yang—"

WHUSH

Perkataan sang pria terputus karena sebuah cahaya merah melesat kearahnya, menggagalkan bayangan hijau yang baru saja akan memakan bayangan putih milik sang gadis.

Pria itu menggeram kesal, ia menatap tajam kearah pria muda yang baru saja melepaskan cahaya merah itu kearahnya. Kali ini bayangan hijau itu menyerang kearah sang pria muda.

TRANG

Sebuah selubung berwarna merah transaparan melindungi tubuh sang pria muda, yang tak lain adalah Seijuurou.

Seijuurou memandang tajam pria yang kini tengah berusaha mendorong bayangannya agar bisa menembus selubung yang melindungi tubuhnya.

SLASH

Tepat ketika selubung miliknya hilang, muncul sebuah bayangan yang berukuran serupa dengan milik sang pria, namun milik Seijuurou memiliki kepala yang bentuknya cenderung runcing dan tangan yang berbentuk seperti pistol seluruh tubuh sang bayangan dilindungi armor berwarna merah dengan garis aura berwarna biru muda. Seijuurou menggerakkan tangannya menuju bayangan hijau tersebut, dan bayangan milik Seijuurou segera menyerang milik sang pria.

"Sial." Umpat pria tersebut. Ia menggeram kesal ketika melihat bayangan miliknya berhasil dipojokkan sedemikian rupa oleh Seijuurou.

Maka, ia pun menarik tangannya dan bayangan hijau miliknya kembali ketempatnya berpijak. Tepat sebelum sang bayangan kembali, Seijuurou lebih dahulu memukul sang pria.

"Beraninya kau..." geram pria tersebut. Tangan pria tersebut terayun kedepan, dan setelah itu beberapa pisau berwarna kuning melesat kearah Seijuurou. Seijuurou dengan gesit menghindari setiap pisau yang melayang kearahnya.

Tepat sebelum Seijuurou menyuruh bayangannya untuk menyerang, pria tersebut terlebih dahulu terjun kebawah—dengan perlindungan dari bayangannya, dan membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik sang gadis.

Seijuurou pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melompat kebawah bersama bayangannya. Tangannya terayun kedepan, lalu tangan berbentuk pistol milik bayangannya menembakkan cahaya berwarna merah darah yang berhasil memotong beberapa sulur milik musuh.

"Akh!"

Seijuurou menyeringai, salah satu tembakannya mengenai dada sang bayangan—yang juga melukai sang pemilik.

Tepat, setelah itu, tubuh serta bayangan milik sang pria menghilang dari hadapannya. Seijuurou menggeram, mereka melarikan diri lagi.

Namun, sepertinya mereka lupa membawa mangsanya. Gadis yang tadi dibawa itu kini berada ditangan bayangan milik Seijuurou.

Seijuurou dengan sigap mendarat ditanah—tentu saja dengan bantuan bayangannya, dengan sang gadis yang berada digendongannya.

Sebuah seringai tipis terlukis diparasnya ketika sudut matanya menangkap pria tadi berdiri diatas gedung yang berseberangan dengan gedung tadi.

Seijuurou pun membawa tubuh tak sadarkan diri sang gadis kedalam mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil datang menuju kearahnya.

Dari dalam mobil tersebut keluar seorang pria yang Seijuurou kenali, kepala penyelidikan. Seijuurou menatap enggan kearah pria itu, "Aku akan membawanya kerumah sakit. Sebaiknya kalian memeriksa ruangannya dan keadaan dua pengawal itu." perintahnya.

Sang kepala penyelidikan menatap geram Seijuurou, "Sebelum itu, kau harus menjelaskan situasi yang tengah terjadi!"

Seijuurou yang baru saja akan membuka pintu mobilnya berhenti, ia menatap tajam pria tua itu, aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya, "Kau berani memerintahku?"

Pria itu berjalan mundur, Seijuurou yang dihadapannya itu nampak mengerikan.

Bibir Seijuurou membentuk seringai mematikan, "Bagus. Sebaiknya kau menyadari tempatmu, dan lebih baik kalian melakukan apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Sepeninggal Seijuurou, Narazaki keluar dari dalam mobilnya, "Kaichou terkadang memang menyeramkan."

.-.-.

Daiki dan Tetsuya terlihat berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan yang sudah tutup karena malam semakin larut. Keduanya memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah, siapa tau Seijuurou juga sudah sampai dirumah.

Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, Tetsuya melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di seberang jalan sana. Ia menarik lengan mantel yang digunakan oleh Daiki, "Daiki-_nii_, itu..." ucap Tetsuya sambil menunjuknya.

Daiki mengernyit, "Peramal, huh?"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya terpaku pada _stand_ peramal yang berada di pertigaan jalan.

"Hah, seorang peramal ditempat seperti itu." ucap Daiki. Ia menatap malas stand itu. '_Paling-paling hanya orang iseng kurang kerjaan._' begitu pikirnya.

"_Nee_, Daiki-_nii_, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Tetsuya.

Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu menghela nafas, "Aku menolak. Aku tidak mau dikutuk nantinya." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menyeberang.

Tetsuya yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya percuma saja jika memaksa Daiki yang memang tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Ia pun menyusul Daiki yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyeberang.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Langkah Tetsuya terhenti, ia menatap seseorang yang berada distand peramal tersebut. Ia yakin, sosok bertudung disanalah yang barusan bersuara. Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berhenti, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sosok itu.

Daiki yang merasakan jika Tetsuya tidak berada dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti, ia menghela nafas ketika mendapati pemuda mungil itu justru mampir di stand peramal. Daiki pun menghampirinya, ketika sampai disana, ia mengamati stand sederhana milik sang peramal.

Dimeja itu hanya ada satu buah lilin dan tiga buah topeng dengan ekspresi senang, marah, dan sedih.

"Ditempat dimana jiwa dan ragamu pernah dipersembahkan sebelumnya."

Tetsuya memandang bingung sang peramal, "_Anou_—dimana itu?"

Sang peramal terkekeh, ia mengambil salah satu topeng dengan ekspresi tersenyum dan memakainya sebelum menatap kearah Tetsuya, "Saat ini, ada kemungkinan akan diambilnya sesuatu yang penting dari kediamanmu secara acak, dan kembali lagi keesokan harinya. Kau telah membangkitkan—"

Dahi Tetsuya mengernyit, ia sedikit tidak memahami ucapan dari sosok didepannya.

Perlahan, sang peramal membuka topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Manik azure Tetsuya melebar ketika melihat wajah dari sang peramal, wajah seorang pria tua dengan hidung panjang. Sosok yang ditemuinya dalam mimpi.

"Per—so—na—" bisik sang peramal.

Tetsuya terdiam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibisikkan oleh pria tua itu.

BUK

"Eh?" manik _azure_ Tetsuya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya yang agak mengabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sebuah suara.

Pemuda mungil itu masih terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Seorang pria muda bersurai _scarlet_ dan memiliki sepasang manik berwarna merah dan emas. Kali ini manik Tetsuya melebar, ia berusaha bangkit dari duduknya, "_Nii-sama_!"

"Sei-_nii_—"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya disini?"potong Seijuurou. Ia berlutut kearah sebuah hiasan rumah berbentuk katak bertopi daun teratai. Seijuurou mengangkat topi tersebut dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang tersembunyi disana.

Tetsuya mengamati dalam diam setiap gerakan kakaknya, "Meskipun begitu, kami tidak bisa masuk. Daiki-_nii_ bilang ada kunci _password_nya juga."

Seijuurou menghela nafas, manik dwiwarna miliknya beralih menatap Daiki yang tertidur di sebelah Tetsuya. Pria itu mengguncangkan tubuh Daiki, membuat empunya terbangun.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang Daiki." Perintah Seijuurou begitu Daiki terbangun sepenuhnya. Pemuda bersurai _navy blue_ itu hendak protes, namun melihat tatapan tajam dari kakak temannya, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Pemuda itu pun langsung pamit pulang kerumahnya setelah mengacak surai _baby blue_ milik Tetsuya.

Seijuurou menatap tidak suka kearah Daiki. Ia tidak menyukai hubungan Daiki dan Tetsuya yang terlalu dekat.

Sepeninggal Daiki, hanya ada Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Seijuurou melirik kearah Tetsuya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah kata sandinya sudah kita tetapkan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Eh?" Tetsuya mendongak, ia menatap tidak mengerti kearah kakaknya. Seijuurou menghela nafas, "Dua _digit_ pertama adalah tanggal lahirmu, dua _digit_ kedua adalah tanggal lahirku."

"Maaf. Aku tidak tau." Lirih Tetsuya.

Pria muda itu menghela nafas, tangannya dengan cekatan menekan tombol-tombol pada kunci _password_ yang ada disana. Sedangkan adiknya kini mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Cepat masuk kedalam, tubuhmu sudah menggigil." Perintah Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia pun segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Manik _azure_ milik Tetsuya memandang suasana didalam sana dengan penuh kerinduan. Sama seperti keadaan diluar rumah, perabotan didalam pun tidak terlalu berubah banyak. Hanya ada beberapa barang asing yang terlihat—tentu saja itu milik Seijuurou.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Seijuurou sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Ia sudah melepaskan jasnya dan menaruhnya disofa.

Tetsuya tersentak, "Aku sudah makan dengan Daiki-_nii_." Balasnya sambil berjalan masuk kedalam.

Manik dwiwarna milik Seijuurou memicing tidak suka. Ia ingin mengatakan jika dirinya tidak suka jika adiknya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, namun apa haknya? Bukankah dirinya yang sudah membuat Tetsuya hidup bersama Daiki kurang lebih selama 6 tahun? Lalu, apa gunanya ia sekarang menentang?

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandinya bukan?"

"Kalau masih seperti dulu aku bisa." Jawab Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu segera bergegas mandi, aku tidak memasang kunci baru disana." Ucap Seijuurou. Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia pun segera menuju lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum tipis begitu dirinya sampai didepan pintu kayu yang sudah agak usang. Ruangan tersebut letaknya dipaling ujung lantai dua. Cukup terpencil.

Masih dengan senyum diwajahnya, Tetsuya masuk kedalam. Kamarnya dulu itu tidak banyak berubah. Masih sama persis seperti sebelum ia tinggalkan.

Sebuah kamar sederhana dengan ranjang susun di dekat tembok. Tetsuya meletakkan tasnya dan mantelnya diatas ranjang, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang miliknya. Manik _azure_ Tetsuya mengamati tiap sudut kamar lamanya, hingga pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari tua yang berada dihadapannya.

Tetsuya pun beranjak dari duduknya. Perlahan, ia membuka lemari itu dan diambilnya sebuah gaun kecil berwarna putih yang sudah robek dibeberapa bagian. Tetsuya memandang gaun itu dengan penuh kerinduan.

Ia pun membentangkan gaun itu dilantai. Berbagai memori kini merangsek masuk kedalam benaknya. Memori tentang saudara kembarnya, Akashi Tetsuna.

Manik mata Tetsuya beralih menatap ranjang susun disampingnya. Ranjang yang dulu ditempati olehnya dan juga Tetsuna. Ranjang atas ditempati olehnya, sedangkan yang dibawah ditempati oleh Tetsuna.

Tetsuya menghela nafas, ia melipat kembali gaun itu dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari. Ia pun melirik tasnya yang berada diranjang. Ada beberapa pakaian yang ia bawa, sedangkan sisanya akan dikirim oleh jasa pindah rumah besok.

Merasa malas untuk membereskan pakaiannya, Tetsuya memilih untuk merebahkan badan mungilnya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menggapai langit-langit ranjang diatasnya.

Sejujurnya, ia merindukan Seijuurou, sangat merindukan kakaknya. Namun, melihat sikapnya yang cenderung dingin, membuat Tetsuya harus menelan rasa rindunya. Kakaknya itu kini sudah berubah menjadi pria super sibuk, dan pasti tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar memikirkannya.

Daripada itu, Tetsuya merasa ada beberapa hal yang mengusik benaknya. Salah satunya adalah mimpi-mimpi aneh yang belakangan ini sering dialaminya.

Mimpi tentang makhluk aneh yang terus menyerangnya dan juga mimpi tentang Tetsuna.

Dan tentang mimpi yang terakhir kali ia alami, ia melihat tempat seperti sebuah pabrik tua yang sepertinya berada disekitar sini.

Tetsuya bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, ia mengambil mantelnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke pabrik tua itu. Ia harus memenuhi rasa penasarannya.

Namun sebelum itu, ia akan pergi menemui peramal yang tadi sempat ditemuinya bersama Daiki. Mungkin ia mempunyai jawaban dari semua ini.

Maka, Tetsuya pun segera bergegas keluar rumah, ia mengendap-ngendap—takut ketahuan oleh kakaknya. Pemuda mungil itu menghela nafas ketika ia tidak mendapati kakaknya dimanapun. Baiklah sepertinya ia bisa pergi tanpa ketahuan.

.-.-.

Tetsuya berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terlampau sepi. Hanya dirinya saja yang terlihat berjalan ditengah cuaca dingin yang sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya. Lihat saja, pipinya sudah merona merah akibat tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Namun ia tidak peduli. Ia harus bertemu dengan peramal itu dan meminta penjelasan tentang semua keanehan yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Tak terasa, Tetsuya sudah berjalan cukup lama hingga sampai dipertigaan dimana ia dan Daiki bertemu dengan sang peramal. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya Tetsuya ketika ia tidak mendapati sang peramal ditempat semula.

'_Apa dia sudah pulang?_' batinnya.

Pemuda mungil itu pun beranjak menuju pabrik tua yang pernah ia lihat dalam mimpi. Jika ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan sang peramal, setidaknya mungkin ia bisa menemukan petunjuk di tempat tersebut.

Tetsuya kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Ia masih memikirkan beberapa kejadian aneh yang belakangan ini sering ia alami.

Mimpi tentang makhluk aneh yang menyerangnya, dan juga tentang Tetsuna.

Tetsuya bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana rasa sakit akibat ditusuk oleh pedang makhluk aneh tersebut. Makhluk berukuran besar yang menyerupai bentuk manusia dan memakai pakaian aneh dengan pendar berwarna biru muda yang selalu menyerangnya. Mimpi terakhirnya tentang makhluk itu adalah ketika makhluk itu menusuknya di sebuah pabrik tua.

Lalu, tentang perkataan peramal tadi, entah mengapa dirinya merasa jika sang peramal mengetahui semua hal dibalik semua keanehan ini.

'_Apa tadi itu mimpi? Tapi tadi ada Daiki-nii bersamaku_.' batin Tetsuya.

Ia terus berjalan sambil memikirkan hal tersebut, sampai dirinya tidak sadar jika ia sudah sampai ditempat yang dituju. Manik _azure_ miliknya bergerak mengamati keadaan sekitar pabrik yang terlampau sepi. Yah, memangnya siapa yang mau datang ketempat seperti ini dimalam hari? Kecuali dirinya tentunya.

Tetsuya pun segera masuk kedalam pabrik tua tersebut melalui sisi lain gedung yang terbuka. Matanya menyipit ketika menyadari keadaan didalam sangatlah gelap.

"_Ittai_—"

Tubuh mungil Tetsuya berjengit, ia mencari sumber suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria tengah terduduk dibalik baja penyangga. Tetsuya mendekati kearahnya karena khawatir dengan keadaan pria yang terus merintih itu. Ia bisa melihat sebuah botol berisi obat-obatan yang terjatuh dari tangan sang pria.

"_Anou_—kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tetsuya memastikan. Ia menatap khawatir pria tersebut.

Tetsuya berjengit ketika ia melihat serpihan cahaya yang keluar dari tubuh sang pria. Serpihan cahaya itu semakin lama semakin banyak dan membentuk bayangan sebuah monster berwarna hijau dengan sulur-sulur berwarna kuning.

Tubuh mungilnya berjalan mundur, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya, apalagi melihat keadaan pria yang sepertinya tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

"GRAAA—"

"Tu—Itu—Apa yang terjadi?" paniknya ketika melihat bagian dada dan perut bayangan itu terbelah menjadi dua dan terlihat cahaya yang menyerupai bentuk manusia yang berlomba untuk keluar darisana. Selain itu, sulur milik makhluk aneh itu bergerak kesana-kemari, seolah berusaha untuk menangkapnya.

Tubuh Tetsuya mendadak terasa kaku. Ia seperti terpaku dibumi. Ia tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya ketika sulur itu semakin gencar mengincarnya. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk. Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah makhluk yang kini semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Manik azurenya terpejam erat, ia sudah pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya setelah ini.

TRANG

Tetsuya membuka matanya ketika tidak merasakan apapun. Namun, ia justru terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah pedang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Setelah kemunculan pedang tersebut, cahaya berwarna biru muda berlahan menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya, hingga akhirnya membentuk sebuah bayangan yang menyerupai bentuk manusia bertopeng.

Tetsuya menatap kagum bayangan yang berdiri didepannya. Pemuda mungil itu tidak tau harus menyebutnya apa, sosoknya seperti manusia dengan rambut berwarna merah membara, tubuhnya dibalut suatu cahaya berwarna biru muda yang berpendar terang, dan juga sebuah jubah berwarna biru.

Sama seperti makhluk dalam mimpinya.

Belum selesai rasa bingungnya, makhluk aneh itu menyerang bayangan monster yang mencoba menyakitinya dengan sulur-sulur berwarna kuning itu. Tetsuya bisa merasakan, sebelum makhluk aneh itu bergerak, matanya seolah berpendar terang.

ZRASH

Bayangan milik Tetsuya menebas bayangan monster itu hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Setelah tubuh itu terbelah, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah api berwarna merah yang membakar habis tubuh sang monster.

Tetsuya menutup matanya menggunakan tangannya ketika cahaya biru berpendar dengan terang. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan makhluk-makhluk aneh itu dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada..."

Tetsuya bisa mendengar suara gumaman pria dihadapannya.

"_Anou_—"

"Sebaiknya kau lari!" belum sempat Tetsuya berkata, pria itu terlebih dahulu memotong perkataannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi.

Pemuda mungil itu terlihat ragu, dan pria itu menyadarinya.

"Kau harus pergi sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Dan sebelum sempat ia menjawab, gelap menjemputnya.

**T**o **b**e **C**ontinued

**Note:**

Sindrom Apati: suatu keadaan dimana penderitanya tidak peduli terhadap kehidupannya. Baik secara emosional, sosial, spiritual atau fisik.

**a/N:**

Horaaa~

Saya kembali lagi membawa fict baru hoho. Fict ini terinspirasi dari game anime Persona 3: Trinity Soul. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini Persona 3 versi Kuroko no Basuke. Soalnya saja juga masih memakai beberapa istilah di Persona 3, seperti istilah Persona itu sendiri.

Saya gregetan waktu nonton animenya, disitu kan ada 3 bersaudara, Ryou, Shin dan Jun. Nah yang Shin dan Jun pengen saya nikahin. Terus darisitulah timbul keinginan buat dibikin versi KnB. Tadinya saya mau buat KiKuro, berhubung yang Shin itu agak melenceng ke Kise, tapi soulmate (uhuek) saya protes, katanya bagusan AkaKuro aja.

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Tapi, kalau di versi aslinya, tentu saja bukan yaoi, apalagi incest-_- dan diaslinya itu 3 bersaudara, di fict ini saya buat 2 bersaudara aja. Yaitu Akashi jadi Ryou, lalu Kuroko jadi Jun.

Hoho~ saya minta maaf kalau adegan actionnya penjelasannya terlalu rumit. Ini fict action pertama saya, jadi saya masih butuh bimbingan senpai sekalian~

Jadi, keep or delete?

Saa~ review minna?^^~


End file.
